Transmission electron microscopic studies will help determine the origin of the cloned cell line from a human malignant melanoma culture. The ocular cell lines developed should be cloned for further enzymatic assay. Cinemicroscopy of the interaction of cultured melanoma cells and lymphocytes will be continued, using fresh as well as cultured lymphocytes. Organ cultures of full thickness corneas will be established in a closed Rose chamber system. Monitoring of cell growth and repair will be done by phase microscopy. We would like to investigate if cyclic AMP could induce morphological or biochemical differentiation in cultured retinoblastoma cells, as well as evaluate its role in certain viral infections. We intend to study collagen and mucopolysaccharide synthesis in established ocular cell lines, and to characterize them. The influence of certain compounds on the secretion of these macromolecules would also be studied. We would try to develop a radioimmunoassay for gamma-glutamyl transpeptidase to determine small amounts in ocular tissues, particularly in normal and cataractus lenses.